Staring At The Wall
by sharonrainsworth
Summary: Shintaro isn't sure of how to interpret Konoha, and even less sure on how to kiss him. One-Shot. Gift for newaratte@tumblr. Originally on Tumblr.


Only a couple of pillows, lined with frayed frills and faded decor, marked the distance between them, but the space seemed to extend with each passing minute. Shintaro mindlessly scavenged through his phone for a distraction, but even Ene was suspiciously silent. The pixelated girl sat in the bottom corner of the screen, only really moving through a few unregulated pixels, pre-occupied with her own thoughts — possibly sleeping, he considered, if she even needed sleep, he never really cared to know before. One of the few times he would have welcomed her antics, and she left him entirely alone. Maybe she knew, maybe it was on purpose that she left him to drown in his own socially inept misery on his own — he wouldn't put it past her.

He didn't really have much to do on his phone, since he didn't really have anyone to text or talk to. But maintaining the illusion that he wasn't painfully aware of the thickening silence was important to him. The uncomfortable twisting of his stomach only increased through his nervous glances at the white-haired boy, who seemed completely at ease with sitting in mind-numbing silence, eyes locked on the peeling paint of the wall dead-set in front of him. The boy seemed so blissfully unaware, even content, and the tense uneasiness seemed to reside only with Shintaro. His lack of social interaction for the past few years didn't help his predicament.

Shintaro mulled over the events that led him to his point once more into his head, his fingers tracing circles around the screen of his phone. Konoha's odd announcement of how he "enjoyed Shintaro's presence" only to be immediately punctuated by a long nap, the Dan's unanimous decision to let them hang out for the evening (after he overheard Momo's pleading about how her older brother needs friendship, maybe it'll help him be more tolerable, plus they can all "have fun!"), Kano's laughing remark about how it's "a date", followed by a wide-eyed stare from the tiny medusa girl. Shintaro internally berated himself for letting it get to him, especially how he got excited over Konoha _enjoying his presence_. Who even _says_ that almost entirely impromptu?

It wasn't important. He had to seize the moment, right? He had to do something. Something to turn this situation around. She would be proud of him for being active and productive. This was it. After retrieving Konoha's attention, he would go forward with the first impulse he had to break the silence. Pivoting his whole body towards Konoha in one long, bulky gesture, he gulped as he placed his phone down on the table, trying to concentrate his energy. Hopefully, he could feign confidence in his voice just long enough to hide the shaking of his body.

"Konoha—"

Unreadable eyes shifted towards his. Shintaro wasn't sure what was worse — the feeling that the boy's eyes could bore a tunnel right through him and read everything inscribed in his small heart, or the feeling that the boy couldn't read anything, entirely unaware, as if Shintaro was only a passing blip on his radar. But he didn't have time to fret over that. With a clumsy, forceful push, Shintaro pressed his lips onto Konoha's. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he sure was doing _something_. His hands grazed over Konoha's, and he held his eyes shut. His smooth skin was cold to the touch, but his lips provided an odd warmth.

He cut it short. Pulling back, he felt like his frail heart would burst out of his chest at any given moment. He peeled his eyes open slowly, giving himself time to prepare himself for whatever expression Konoha would surprise him with. Shintaro could feel his own face changing to match the color of his jersey.

"I'm not food, Shintaro. Are you hungry? I'm hungry too."

"What— That's not—"

Definitely _not_ the right decision. Damn it.

"I wasn't trying to _eat_ you!"

"You aren't hungry?"

"Yes — No — That meant I like you, or something." He muttered the last words before he could really process what he was saying. _Good job Shintaro, you managed to make an already awkward situation even worse, she would really be proud of you this time. What can't you screw up? _He looked away, burrowing his emotions within himself.

He could still feel those eyes — he wished Konoha would go back to staring at the wall instead of him.

Or at least say something.

"I like Shintaro, too." Konoha place his hand on Shintaro's cheek, returning the affection with a soft kiss. Small beeping could be heard from Shintaro's phone, laying forgotten on the table.


End file.
